Not My Life
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Victoria has a perfect life, except for the fact that she lost most of her memory. But when she gets into a car crash and starts having weird visions, she wonders if her memory is coming back. But as her visions get more violent and more confusing, she starts to catch her husband lying, and she starts to wonder what secrets her past holds. All human. Loss is prequel
1. Crash

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder, "Sweetie" There was a kiss on my forehead, "It's time to get up."

"Do I have to?" I tugged the blanket over my head.

"Yes, you have to take your medicine."

I pulled the blanket off my head, "I want to stop taking it."

"You have to take it. You know you have a bad heart."

"I know, but I can't have children while I'm taking it. It poses too much risk during the pregnancy and-"

"And you want children. I know." James ran his hand through his hair, "I'm going to be late for work. Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine"

I took the pill, swallowed it, and stormed off to the bathroom. James never wanted to talk about having children. He always changed the subject or found a reason to leave the conversation. It pissed me off. I put on my workout clothes. By the time I left the house, James had already gone to work. I met up with Maria in front of her house.

"Hey Victoria"

"Hi"

"I'm guessing James avoided the conversation again."

"How can you tell?"

"You're running faster than usual."

"I just don't understand why he won't even talk about it."

"Why don't you try a test run? Stop taking the medication and see how you feel. Just don't tell him about it until after you've been off it for a while."

"But if something does happen, he needs to know that I stopped taking my pills."

"Just think about it."

We made it back to my house then. I said goodbye and headed inside. I took a shower and headed to the store. On the way I saw a woman pushing a stroller. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be her. I wasn't paying attention to my driving and didn't see the stop sign. All I saw was a car barreling towards me. I didn't have any time to react before it struck the driver's side of my car.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that. The other car pushed my car to the right and I could hear tires squealing. My head snapped violently to the left. It slammed into the window and everything went black.


	2. Sleepwalking

"Hello Victoria" A pretty doctor said as she walked into the room, "My name is Dr. Hunter. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good" I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Slight headache but nothing too bad"

"Well, your scans came back and it appears that you have a mild concussion. I also noticed something else." She sat down on the stool, "I noticed a small mass, about the size of a dime, that was attached to your brain. It appears to have broken loose during the accident."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I have never seen anything like it. If it was a tumor or something natural it wouldn't have detached like it did. I recommend that we wait and see what happens with it."

"Okay"

"Also, I need to know if you're taking any medications."

"I take 0.5 milligrams of Lanoxin every morning."

"Okay, I am releasing you to your husband. Just take it easy for a couple of days. I'm going to want to see you again in three days to get another scan."

"Okay"

The doctor made me sit in a wheelchair to get me to the door. When I reached the door James was standing by the car waiting. The second he saw me he rushed forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so glad that you're okay." He gave me a kiss on the forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"I already checked you out. So, let's get you in the car and home."

He grabbed my purse while I got up and got in the front seat. The drive home was silent. I spent the remainder of my day on the couch watching television with James. We ordered pizza for dinner. We went to bed around ten.

I woke up in bed, but it wasn't my bed and it wasn't my bedroom. When I got up I realized something else. I was pregnant. I had to be at least eight months along. I started walking around. I wanted to figure out where I was and what was going on. I walked into the bathroom attached to the bedroom first but didn't see anything that could help me. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. Nothing was right. It wasn't my house or even my street.

"Victoria" I felt somebody shaking my shoulders and I woke up. I was standing in the front yard and James was standing in front of me. He looked really worried, "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know. I just had the weirdest dream and it felt so real."

"Come on" He put his arm around my shoulders and started guiding me into the house, "Let's go inside. What was the dream about?"

"I woke up in a bed and I was pregnant. But it wasn't the house. It was a completely different house. I walked around trying to find out where I was. I was standing in the front yard when you woke me up."

"That does sound weird." We reached the bedroom, "Get back in bed. I'm sure it was just a weird dream."

I didn't dream for the rest of the night. The next day I woke up and took my medicine as usual. After James left for work I met up with Maria for our morning run.

"Hey, I heard about the accident. I didn't think you would be up for running. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I smiled, "I had the weirdest dream last night. It felt like a memory but it didn't make any sense."

"What didn't make any sense?"

"I was pregnant. James would have told me something like that, wouldn't he?"

"How much memory did you lose in the fire?"

"I lost my entire life. From what James told me, I was trying to get out of the house when a beam fell and hit me on the head. I lost everything before that moment and for a month after that the memories are spotty at best."

"That fire was what, a year ago?"

"A little over a year ago, 13 months to be exact."

"I don't know how you do it. I would have gone crazy losing all my memory like that."

"Well, James was very sweet and he let me take my time. I probably would have gone crazy without him."

We made it back to the house and Maria said, "Well, you get inside and rest. Maybe the accident will help you regain some memories."

"Hopefully"


	3. Memories

I spent my day sitting at home doing chores. I did laundry, dishes, vacuumed, mopped, and anything else to get my mind off that dream. The house wasn't even dirty. I just desperately needed something to do. I was making dinner when James finally made it home.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he found me in the kitchen.

"Making dinner"

"The doctor said to take it easy. That does not mean running or cleaning obsessively or making dinner."

"I know, but you know that I am not the type of person who can sit down on the couch all day."

"I know" He wrapped his arms around me, "How long till dinner is going to be ready?"

"About half an hour"

"Okay, I am going to go take a shower." He gave me a kiss and left the room.

I finished making dinner and started setting the table. As I was carrying a glass pitcher of water over to the table I dropped it.

Suddenly I was in a different place. I couldn't tell where I was. I saw a glass bottle hit the ground. Then I heard fighting. I could only see feet. One set of feet belonged to a woman and the other belonged to a man.

I was back in my kitchen again. I stood there stunned for a minute trying to figure out what I just saw but none of it made any sense.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I didn't even see James come into the room.

"I'm fine, just clumsy. You know me." I knelt down and started picking up the glass shards.

"Let me get a towel and help."

James left the room and came back quickly with a towel. With his help it didn't take long to clean up the broken glass and water. Dinner was normal. I asked James about his day and he told me all about it. I avoided the subject of children. I wanted to figure out what the sleepwalking and vision were about first. After dinner he helped me with the dishes and then we went out to the living room and watched a movie together. After the movie he went to his study to read and I took a shower. Then we both went to bed. That night I didn't have any more weird dreams.

The next day after he went to work, I went into town with Maria. I needed groceries and a distraction. We spent most of the morning walking up and down Main Street. We went in several stores. We didn't buy much. We just bought a few outfits. We stopped in front of a baby store to admire a cute crib in the window when I heard a man yelling from across the street.

But then I wasn't on Main Street anymore. Marie wasn't standing next to me. I was in a room. It looked like a nursery in progress. I was pregnant again and sitting on the floor with pieces of wood in front of me. It looked like a crib. I had tools and directions around me.

Then I heard a voice coming from behind me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice didn't sound playful but it didn't sound angry either. It was somewhere in between.

"Victoria!" I was back on the street facing Maria.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine"

"Are you sure? You spaced out on me."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember things."

"That's great"

"None of it makes any sense. I just remembered sitting on a floor assembling a crib. Then there was a voice from behind but it wasn't James. I don't know what is happening to me."

"It will be okay." She pulled me into a hug.

I pulled out quickly, "We have to go grocery shopping."

"Okay, let's go."

We took our time in the store. When we got back to my house she helped me unload my groceries and put them away. After that we went over to her house. After putting away her groceries, we ate lunch. After lunch we watched a new movie that we had bought. I went home after that because James was supposed to be coming home early. He got home not long after I did. He went directly to the couch to sit down.

"Hey James" I sat down next to him, "Can I talk to you about something for a minute?"

"Please, not the baby conversation again."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"What's up?"

"I keep getting these weird visions. I think they are memories but they don't make any sense."

"What have you remembered?"

"First, it was a glass bottle being dropped and a fight. I think it was outside, maybe in a parking lot, because I saw a thick yellow line and pavement. In the second, I was pregnant and assembling a crib. Then there was a voice behind me. But it wasn't your voice. I think the dream was a memory too."

"I'm calling the doctor."

"Why?"

"Normal people don't hallucinate. Your head trauma could be worse than a concussion."

"I'm not seeing things! These are memories, I can feel it."

"You were never pregnant! How can you remember something that never happened to you?"

"How am I supposed to know you're not lying to me?" I stormed out of the room and up to the bedroom. I sat on the little window seat."

A little while later he came up and sat on the end of the bed, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have basically called you crazy. I'm just worried about you." He stood up and walked over to me. After kneeling down in front of me he said, "After the fire, I thought I was going to lose you. My world ended. Then by some miracle you woke up. I thought I was going to get a second chance with you. Then you said that you didn't remember me and my world ended all over again." He took a deep breath, "I thought you were going to walk away from me. But you stayed and ever since then I have done my best to protect you. That is all I am doing now. I'm just trying to protect you. Please forgive me."

I pulled him into a hug, "You would tell me if I was pregnant once, right?"

"Of course" He pulled away, "I made you an appointment for one tomorrow."

"I'll go"

"Thank you"


	4. Questions

The next morning, after my run with Maria, I drove the spare car into town since mine was totaled. I stopped in front of a business I had seen the previous day. It was a private detective agency. When I walked in there wasn't a secretary. There were a few chairs across from an empty wall that just had a door. I went and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I walked in and there was a man sitting behind a desk, "Hello miss, my name is Jacob Black. What can I help you with?"

I sat in a chair across from him, "My name is Victoria Meyers. I was hoping you could help me…" I paused at a loss of words for what I wanted.

"Find out if your husband is cheating?" He finished.

"No! I know my husband is not cheating on me. I need information on a couple of people."

"Okay, what kind of stuff do you want, criminal history, work history?"

"Everything you can find?"

"Okay" He pulled out a piece of paper, "What are their names?"

"I need you to look into me and my husband James."

He just looked at me confused, "Why do you want me to look into you?"

"A little over a year ago there was a fire. I lost all my memory from before then. I have started to get visions and even a weird dream but nothing makes any sense. I want to try to make sense of it all."

"Okay" He put the pad down, "Are you sure you want to pay me to do this? I'm not cheap. It's going to cost you $500 a day plus expenses. On top of that there is a $1000 fee just to hire me. Asking your husband would be a heck of a lot cheaper."

"I tried and he basically called me crazy."

"Okay, I will look into it for you."

I paid him using a credit card and left the office. I walked across the street to a small diner. I ordered lunch to go and headed to the hospital. I first stopped at James's office.

"Hey sweetie" He pulled me into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch."

We ate lunch then chatted until it was time for me to go to my appointment. Before I left he gave me a fresh bottle of pills because I was out at home. Because we live in such a small town all doctor offices are in the hospital so it didn't take long for me to walk to my appointment. The office was empty except for the receptionist. Apparently, I was the last appointment of the day. The receptionist led me right to a room.

A few minutes later the doctor came in, "Hello Victoria, how are you feeling?"

"I feel really good."

"That's great. I do have two concerns though. First, I'm concerned about the fact that your husband said you're starting to hallucinate."

"I think they are memories."

"Excellent! I remember when your husband first brought you to me you were so lost and confused with no memory of your past. But why would your husband disregard them as memories?"

"He said that what I'm remembering never happened and what I am remembering is so vague that I can't make sense of any of it."

"What are you remembering?"

"A fight in a parking lot, some guy yelling at me, being pregnant"

"Hmmm" She paused, "I would just give it time. Maybe things will clear up."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, if you remembered singing elephants I might want to commit you but the visions you're having seem perfectly plausible."

"You said you had a second concern."

"Yeah, after I noticed the thing in your brain, I ran a blood test just to see if anything popped up and there was no trace of Lanoxin in your system."

"What?"

She pulled a book out of a drawer, "I'd like you to flip through this book and tell me if you see the pill you've been taking."

"Okay" It didn't take me long to find the pill.

"That can't be right." She said after I pointed it out to her, "This is an antipsychotic. This dosage is downright toxic to somebody without a mental disorder. It can cause heart problems, hallucinations, memory loss, and all sorts of complications. Are you sure he's giving you this dose of Haloperidol?"

"Yes"

"What pharmacy do you get you prescription from?"

"I don't know. He always picks them up for me."

"I'd like to test your pills if you don't mind. I want to make sure they are what you think they are."

I pulled the bottle out of my purse, "Here" She took them from me, "I'm not taking any more until I find out what they are."

"You should talk to your husband."

"Okay"

She did a quick examination then said, "I am going to put a rush on the pill test. Should take about 24 to 48 hours."

"Okay"

I left the office. I went home. I spent most of the afternoon trying to distract myself with chores unsuccessfully. When it was about time for James to get home I sat on the stairs by the front door and waited. It didn't take long for him to get home.

He immediately knew something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

"Why have you been lying to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I stood up enraged by the fact that he was playing stupid, "The pills James! The damn pills! They are not for a heart problem. They are antipsychotics!"

He took a deep breath and slumped back against the door, "Let me show you something." He grabbed my hand and I quickly pulled it back, "Please, I will tell you the truth."

I followed him through the house and to the basement. There were old boxes everywhere. It didn't take him long to find the one he was looking for. He pulled it down and sat down on the floor.

"Please come sit with me."

I went and sat next to him. Inside the box were baby clothes and pictures of a little girl.

"What is all this?"

"You were pregnant at one point." He pulled a picture out of the box, "You named her Sarah. She was such an amazing little girl. One night, I got called in to work really late. While I was gone you took a bath and lit a bunch of candles. One accidentally fell off the counter while you were getting dressed after you got out of the bath. You didn't notice. You went downstairs to read and wait for me to get home. Then you heard the smoke alarm going off. You went upstairs to get Sarah. By the time you reached the top of the stairs the entire hallway was engulfed in flames. But that didn't stop you. You still tried to get to Sarah. You fell through the floor. The firefighters were barely able to get you out in time. If the smoke detectors hadn't been part of the home alarm system," He paused and I could see tears in his eyes, "I would have lost both of you."

"What does the medication have to do with this?"

"After you woke up in the hospital, the first thing you did was ask about Sarah. You couldn't handle what I told you. You started seeing thing, you tried hurting yourself. I didn't know what else to do. After the psychiatrist prescribed the medication I moved us here and lied to you. I was just trying to protect you."

"I can't be here right now." I ran up the stairs and out of the house.

I ran right to Maria's house, "Victoria what are you doing here so late?"

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Come inside" I went in and sat down on the couch with her, "What's going on?"

I told her everything.


	5. Secrets

I spent the night with Maria. I couldn't go home and face James. As I was sitting at her table drinking coffee my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Mrs. Meyers its Jacob Black"

"You found something already?"

"Yeah, I need you to stop by my office."

"I can be there in about 10 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah"

I hung up and turned to Maria, "I gotta go."

"Is everything okay?"

"That was the private investigator I hired. He says he has something."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No, James should be gone by now so I'm just going to run home and get the spare car."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will"

When I got home James's car was already gone as I thought it would be. I grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and drove into town. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. When I reached the office, Jacob's door was open. I went in and he was pacing by the window.

"Mr. Black"

"Thank god you're here" He sat down on a chair in front of his desk, "Come over here. I need to show you something."

I walked over and sat in the chair next to him, "How did you find something so fast?"

"It's a small town, you're my only client, and it's not what I found but what I didn't find." He reached up and turned the computer monitor around, "You and your husband didn't exist until a year ago."

The screen showed in bright red, "No previous records found."

"What do you mean 'we didn't exist'?"

"No social security numbers, birth certificates, work history, medical history, nothing. There wasn't even a marriage certificate."

"So my name isn't Victoria Meyers?"

"No" He took a deep breath and stood up, "You could be in witness protection but I don't understand why considering you have no memory."

"There has to be some sort of explanation for this."

"I can't think of anything."

"Is there any way you can find out who I was before a year ago?"

"Yeah, that's the main reason I wanted you to come in. If I can get fingerprints and DNA, I have a friend in the police station who can find out who you are in just a couple of hours."

"I can give you mine but I don't know how to get his."

"That's fine; you are connected to him somehow, so if I can find you, I can find him." He took my fingerprints and a DNA swab quickly then said, "This shouldn't take long. In the meantime I suggest you stay away from your husband. This probably doesn't lead to anything good."

"Okay"

I left the office and realized that I had a missed call. It was from the doctor. The tests had come back and she wanted to see me. I drove to the hospital and rushed right to her office. The receptionist sent me right to the doctor's office. When I walked in she was sitting behind her desk.

"Victoria, I'm so glad you're here. Please come sit."

I went and sat in front of her desk, "What's wrong?"

"I got the tests back on the pills you gave me. You were right they are haloperidol but they didn't come from a regular pharmacy."

"I don't understand."

"This doesn't have the normal chemical makeup of haloperidol. Somebody made this in their basement."

"Why would my husband do that?"

"The question is, why are you even taking it? There is no medical reason for you to be taking it."

"What about my heart? Should I be taking something for it?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with your heart. Every time I have seen you, your heart beat has been normal."

I took a second to try to process everything that I had learned in the past few days.

The doctor spoke again after a minute, "Are you alright? You're still wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday."

"Yeah, I confronted James last night. We got into a fight and I spent a night at a friend's house."

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I had to report your husband. Any time a doctor suspects a drug is being made illegally, they have to report it."

"I don't even know if he's my husband."

"I don't follow."

"After all this started I hired a private investigator and he can't find any records. He can't even find a marriage license."

The doctor stood up and came to sit in the chair next to me, "I think you should leave your husband." She put a hand on my shoulder, "At least until everything is figured out."

"I'm starting to think so too." I took a deep breath, "I gotta go home and pack a few things before James gets home."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will"

I rushed out of the office. The receptionist tried to say something to me as I was leaving but I didn't listen. My mind was spinning. I drove home as quickly as I could. Once there, I packed a bag with just the essentials. As I was walking towards the door I passed James's office. I normally didn't go in there but I wanted to see if I could find any answers.

The office was really neat and organized. There were no loose papers on the desk. Everything was neatly filed away. I tried searching his files but it was taking too long so I turned to his computer instead. I started with the calendar. I noticed that at the end of every month there was a reminder that said, "Pay SWS". I couldn't find anything else so I started going through desk drawers. I found a key that had a tag attached that said SWS S1 L3. I grabbed it and a recent bank statement that I had found in his files. I was hoping it could help me figure out what SWS was.

"Victoria!" I heard the front door close, "I came home for lunch. I thought we could go out." I heard James start to walk up the stairs.

I took that opportunity and ran. Once I was safely in the car with my bag and the stuff I had found in the office I raced out of the driveway narrowly missing another car. As I drove away I saw James run out of the house and he looked pissed. I drove to a nearby carwash. I figured the two minutes inside the carwash would give me enough time to scan the bank statement for something with the initials SWS. It didn't take me long at all since he paid on the same day every month. SWS stood for Safe Way Storage. As soon as I was out of the car wash I drove to the storage facility. There was only one by that name in town. When I got there I realized I had no idea what the other things on the tag meant. I headed into the office in hope of getting some help.

There was a young lady behind the desk, "Welcome to Safe Way Storage! How can I help you today?"

I figure lying was probably best so I said, "My husband wanted me to come get something out of storage but I can't remember what this code on the key means."

"Can I see the key please?" She held out her hand and I set the key in it. After looking at it for a second she said, "Section 1, locker 3."

"I don't remember where that is."

She pulled out a map and pointed out to me where to go. I thanked her, got my key back, and raced from the office. It didn't take me long to find the locker. When I unlocked it I was hoping to find answers. Instead I found a chemistry lab. It looked like this was where he was making my pills.

"I'm sorry it's come to this." It was James.

I hadn't even heard him come up behind me. I didn't have any time to react before I felt a needle sink into my neck and everything went black.

* * *

**The time between chapters is going to get longer. I am several chapters ahead but I need to figure out if I am turning part of this story into a sequel or if I am just going to put it in this story. It will most likely become a sequel.**


	6. Cabin

I woke up taped to a chair. The room looked vaugly familiar. It took me a minute to realize that this was a cabin that belonged to James's parents. We had come here over Christmas. It used to be a horse ranch. I was alone in the room. I looked around hoping to find some way out of the chair but couldn't find anything.

"Oh, good you're awake" I looked up and James was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I screamed.

"I just want us to live in peace, like before you had to go digging around in your past."

"Well you weren't giving me any answers. So what is so bad that you don't want me to find out?"

"You don't think I'm going to risk you escaping and telling everybody the truth do you?" I refused to answer, "You know, you are making this very easy on me. I heard you tell the doctor that you are leaving me. So, all I have to do is stage a car accident. You were very upset and driving way too fast. I play the grieving widow and then move. I can say that I can't handle the memories that the house holds. Then we start our new life together as two different people."

"You won't get away with this."

"I already have. We are in the middle of nowhere! Nobody is going to here you scream and nobody is going to come looking for you."

"You are sick!"

"I like to think of myself as visionary." He started to walk towards me, "Now this is going to pinch just a little. But it will make the rest of the procedure much more comfortable."

I was confused until he pulled a needle out of his pocket. He inserted it into my arm and within a matter of seconds the room started to spin. I saw him start to pull some sort of machine closer but I couldn't make out what it was. Then I saw another man walk into the room holding something. I couldn't tell who it was. I was so out of it. I heard a loud clatter as the second man hit James with whatever he was holding. James went down and the second man pulled a knife. When he knelt down in front of me I saw that it was Jacob. He used the knife to cut the tape holding me to the chair.

"Victoria, we have to go before James wakes up."

He pulled me into a standing position and I tried to move my feet but I was just so weak I couldn't do it. Jacob had to practicly drag me out of the room and out of the house. By the time we made it outside the effect of the drug was already starting to lose effect so I was able to shuffle my feet to try to help. I saw Maria kneeling by a bush. She said that she had called 911. I heard the door slam behind me. Jacob dropped me and spun around. I turned my head and saw Jacob and James start to fight. I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"Maria, do you have a car?"

"Yeah, we came in Jacob's car."

"Where is it?"

"Down the driveway"

"Go get it and bring it up here."

"I don't want to leave you defensless. You can't even walk on your own right now."

"I will be fine, now go!"

She took off into the woods. As soon as she was out of sight I turned back towards the fight. Jacob was on the ground unconscious and James had a board in his hand. It looked like he was about to kill Jacob. I used every ounce of strength I had to stand up and run. I made sure to make as much noise as possible to try to draw his attention away from Jacob. It worked. I ran into the barn. I headed up into the hayloft and closed the door in the floor. The hayloft was mostly empty. There were no longer horses so there was no need for hay. All that remained up here were a few old rusty tools. I grabbed a pitchfork and stood near the trap door. It didn't take long before the door started to open and James put a hand on the floor of the hay loft to help pull himself up. I took my chance and rammed the pitchfork into his hand. He screamed in pain and then I heard a loud thump. It sounded like he had fallen off the ladder. I opened up the door to the hayloft all the way and looked down. He was laying motionless on the ground.

I started to climb down the ladder with the pitchfork. I could hear sirens in the distance. When I reached the bottom I felt a hand grab my ankle. It pulled me down. I landed face first on the hard concrete floor. I kicked back with my free leg. I was able to get free long enough to grab my pitchfork and send it deep into his stomach. I could feel blood dripping down my face where I had fallen. The sirens were much closer now. I stood up and ran out of the barn. Emergancy vehicles were just starting to come into view. Jacob was sitting leaning next to a car. Since I didn't recognize it I assumed it was his. Maria was kneeling next to him. The emergency vehicles skided to a stop and people swarmed the lawn of the cabin. I knew that it wouldn't be long now before I got answers.


	7. Answers

I once again found myself in the hospital. I had been here since about 2 in the morning. Dr. Hunter had given me an ice pack to hold to may face. She told me it was going to end up badly bruised. She had already had given me 3 stiches in my head. Jacob walked into the room. His face looked worse than mine.

"Hey" He said as he pulled up a chair, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead right now. How did you even find me?"

"It didn't take long to get the DNA and fingerprint results. You were a teacher so the system didn't have to go through death records and missing persons. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up. I went to the address you gave me but you weren't there so I broke in. I knew he would need a secluded place to take you so when I saw the picture I figured that was a good place to start. Your friend showed up looking for you and she told me where the cabin was. She insisted on coming though."

"How did you know what to do?"

"I joined the Marines directly out of high school, then I did a little bit of time in Special Forces, then I ended up in the FBI for a little while. I was tired of jumping around so much so I moved here and started my business."

"You said that you know who I am. Who am I really?"

"I think its best you talk to the cops about that. It's a really long story."

As if he had been called a detective walked into the room, "I'm Detective Dean Winchester. I need to talk to you."

"Okay"

Jacob left the room.

"I spoke to the officer who you gave your statement to in the ambulance. The police on the scene couldn't find James but with the injures you describe he can't go far."

That struck fear deep in my heart but I had a more pressing question on my mind, "Who am I?"

"Your name is Isabella Cullen."

"Do I have any family?"

"You have a very large family. They live just a couple hours north of here."

"Why didn't they report me missing?"

"James staged a crash. Everyone, including the cops, thought you were dead." My mind was spinning so much I couldn't respond, "As soon as the doctor releases you, I am going to drive you home." He finished.

I didn't respond so he left the room. I couldn't believe that I had a family. I couldn't wrap my head around anything that was going on.

The doctor came into the room, "I overheard you talking to the cop. How are you handling this?"

"Its just a lot to deal with."

"Yes it is"

"How could James make me lose all my memory like that?"

"Do you remember that dime sized mass I found after the accident?"

"Yes"

"It was a scab. It looked like James inserted something in your brain to make the scab form. That prevented you from accessing memories from your past. He just kept you drugged to keep them buried."

"How am I going to face my family?"

"They will understand." She set her hand on my shoulder, "I'm releasing you from the hospital. Follow up with a doctor at home and take it easy for a few days. I mean it this time."

"Okay" I took a deep breath, "What time is it?"

"Its almost noon."

She left the room and I leaned back. I closed my eyes and focused on my past. After a minute I was no longer in the hospital.

I was in a bedroom on a bed. I was propped up with pillows with a baby names book in one hand and my other hand was on my very large belly. A man walked into the room.

"Elizabeth is finally asleep."

"Thank god"

The man come over and sat on the bed next to me, "Find any good names?"

"I like Michael."

"That is a good solid name. But since we decide on Mason for a first name do you really want another M name for his middle name?"

"You got a point. But we can figure this out tomorrow. We both need our sleep."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me on the lips.

I was back in the hospital. The doctor was looking at me worried. Once I assured her it was just a memory she handed me the discharge papers. The discharge process didn't take long. Before I left with the detective I said goodbye to Maria and Jacob and promised to keep in touch. The dective offered to drive me by the house to get some stuff but I didn't want anything from whole drive I tried desperately to remember more but all I could get were flashes. After what seemed like eternity we pulled into a driveway.


End file.
